


Am I Really That Oblivious?

by EliciaDewhirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I suck a tags, M/M, Malia is not Peter Daughter, Not Emotional Constipated Derek Hale, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sassy Peter Hale, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliciaDewhirst/pseuds/EliciaDewhirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles and Derek are childhood best friends and Derek decided to ask Stiles to move in with because it'll make it easier or at least that's what he's telling himself. </p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where the entire pack knows about their completely oblivious crushes on each other and decide to meddle in their love life so naturally high jinx  ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bold is Derek text messages while the Italic is Stiles.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys this my first Sterek fic so please be gentle and tell me what you think. and one of my favorite bloggers on Tumblr helped with a bit of it so if you could check their blog out that'd be amazing
> 
> http://watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com/

Stiles P.O.V.

 

“ _Stiles!_ ” Derek exclaimed through the computer to calm me down from my mid rant about how Wincest and Thorki should never been a thing.

“Sorry, it just gets me going that some people ship siblings together. It’d be like shipping Scott and I together, _Sciles_ , see it doesn’t even sound right. But anywhore, how’s NYU Sourwolf? Any new boys I should know about?” I said while mentally shooting myself.

 

I really should learn how to refrain from asking Derek about his love life because all it does is cause me pain. Not  to mention the thought about Derek with anyone, ANYONE other than me completely and utterly sucks. It should be Derek and Stiles having fun together, on bed, multiple times, in many different positions. I can just picture how Derek’s lips would feel against mine, how he’d pin me up against the wall and rut his - _Woah_ I scolded myself. I was suddenly very glad that the werewolf in question was a few states away and could not smell my sudden arousal through the computer screen.

 

“Stiles, have you been paying attention _at all_ for oh, I don’t know, _the past 10 minutes?!_ ” Derek exclaimed while small smile played on his lips.

 

“Sorry Sourwolf, just zoned out for a second, tonight is the gangs first full moon.” I lied quickly and Derek frowned.

 

“Excluding Lydia all my friends are becoming furry creatures of the night and I can’t help them. It’s also Aiden and Ethan first run as beta’s with the pack, Also they haven’t found Ennis or Kali yet.” I rambled on.

 

“2 things Stiles. One, you know how much I hate that nickname.”

 

“But you still love me,” I cooed.

 

“Yeah but not the nickname. Second, they are running with Mom tonight. As for Ennis or Kali, if they show their faces I’m like 99% sure that Peter won’t hesitate to rip their throats out while Chris pumps them full of wolfsbane bullets; because one they decided to spill innocent blood on our territory and because they almost cost Chris his daughters life. If Mom, Laura, and I, hadn’t been running patrol that night because you reminded us, your friends would have all died. Good things did come out of it though; Issac got away from his abusive father, Erica epilepsy is gone, Scott no longer has asthma, Boyd has a new life to him, Danny has even more people in love with now, Allison is a badass she wolf, and Jackson well uh he’s still a douche just... less. Ethan has found his mate so he’s anchored and I’m pretty sure Aiden is 90% happier as beta than he was as an alpha. They all so extremely strong when it comes to shifting and they all have their anchors.” Derek said while trying to calm me down. I gave him a small smile as I replayed everything in my head coming to the conclusion that he was right ( as always.)

 

“You know you never told me what your anchor was.” I said trying to calm my breathing.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” he said with a sly smile. I laughed as he shook his head.

 

“Okay sorry for the freak out and thanks for reassuring me. Anyways, what did you wanna ask me? I know you didn’t text me for an immediate skype session because you wanted to see my sexy face.” I said while trying my best to pull off a smoldering look.

 

“Actually I was wondering if you’d do a strip tease for me. I’ve been wondering how Laura’s workouts have been making you look.” he said in a laughing tone while wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed so hard I couldn’t breathe but the sad thing was I actually wouldn’t mind doing a strip tease for Derek whatsoever. Seriously who wouldn’t strip for him?

 

“Derek will you please just get to the point, I need to rest up. I’m packing up all my stuff tomorrow so I can help everyone else pack or maybe I’m just helping Scott and Aiden because they can’t do it. Actually they probably could but they would have to have started packing 3 years ago and they still wouldn’t have been done on time because let’s face it when left to their own devices they are completely and utterly hopeless.” I chuckled. He laughed and muttered something towards the ground.

 

“Stiles I was actually wondering if you want to move in with me, when you get over here. I mean if you want to, I just thought it be fun and easier for you. I mean if you don’t want to because I cramp your styles when wooing the men on New York City then you don’t have too.” Derek said towards his keyboard. My heart skipped at the beat at thought of living with Derek. I could have sworn I saw a pink tint to his cheeks or maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me. He continued to mutter incoherent words that only werewolfs could here towards the keyboard.

 

“Of Course I’ll move in with you Derek. Why wouldn’t I? You know how to cook and clean. I get to call Sourwolf when I first see your grumpy face in the morning.  I could entertain with my vast knowledge on all things Supernatural and/or Harry Potter.” I said with a grin and he smiled back at me.

 

“So you’ll move in with me instead of Jackson and Scott.” he said with hint of playfulness in his tone.

 

“Yes, you are literally saving me from millions of nights spent sleeping in the hall while the girlfriends are over. I know i’ve had a girlfriend in past, Heather was great and all but I’m strictly dickly now. Vagina’s are scary, mystical lands that I never wish to venture back into.” I rambled. I finally looked back at the screen and Derek and he had his head thrown back in laughter. Damn myself and the lack of filter.

 

“So I guess I’ll see you in 5 days?” He said while coming down from his laughter.

 

“Yeah I’ll see you in 5 days roomie.” I smiled. He winked at me and the screen went black. Derek Hale just fucking winked at me. I grabbed my pillow and squealed into it. God I sound like a fucking twelve year old who just got told they were cute by their crush. I am a 19 year old man. I should not be squealing in to a god damn pillow. I heard my phone buzz and flailed across my bed to grab it.

 

From Sourwolf:

 

**Can’t wait to see you roomie ;)**

 

Thus began my second round of manly sounding squeals into my god damn pillow. My phone began to buzz and I was hoping it was Derek telling me that he’s in love with me (probably not).

 

**Goodnight Stiles, make sure to tell the sheriff that you’re moving in with me instead of Scott and Jackson.**

 

To Sourwolf:

_Like my dad would care. He’ll probably say something like “Great son, now Derek can watch over you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid and not left alone with Scott and Jackson.”_

 

**You’re probably right haha but anyways good night Stiles, I hope you sleep well :)**

 

I sent a quick sleep tight and began to pack because there is no possible way I could go to sleep after Derek decides to be well Derek. Ugh why is this my life like really I have to be in love with someone who is completely unavailable to me because I am well me. I hooked up my iPod and sounds of A Rocket To The Moon’s First Kiss filled the room. I began to pack up my things for the move to New York. For some odd reason my iPod decided to play only love songs to make some horrible joke about my love life or the lack there of.

 

“Hey Son, you know it’s 1 am right.”  Dad said to me as he came into my room,  fresh off of patrol at the station.

 

“I know dad I  just gotta get the rest of my packing done so I can help Scott and Aiden pack because they can’t do it themselves.” I said while putting some more of my things into a box.

 

“So Talia stopped by the station today and told me that you have to come say bye to her before you guys leave on Tuesday.” he said to me.

 

“Yeah I know dad, Derek’s only told me about fifty-thousand times in the past week which reminds, Derek asked me to move in with because he needed a roommate so I told him I would. I hope that’s alright with you.”

 

“Stiles you’re not little anymore, you're 19 god damn years old, I stopped telling you what to do years ago. So does this mean Talia, Richard, Melissa, and I can start planning your guys’ wedding since you’re gonna finally have your way with that Hale boy.” my dad said while chuckling. I felt the blush rise on my cheeks because he was poking fun at my crush on Derek.

 

“Seriously is it that fucking obvious I’m in love with the guy.” I said while falling onto my bed.

 

“First of all,  language when you’re in front of your old man and Second, yes son it really is that obvious because if people could have hearts coming from their eyes you have them if someone even mentioned his name let alone have him actually be here.” he said while sitting down next to me.

 

“So are you gonna help me pack or what old man?” I asked him while pulling myself up from the bed.

 

“I’ll only help if I get to have Bacon with my Eggs tomorrow. I mean _REAL_ Bacon Stiles, none of that tofu turkey crap you’ve been force feeding me. I’ll even eat the wheat toast.” My dad pleaded with me.

 

“Okay I’ll let you slide because you said wheat toast but no coffee, you’re having orange juice instead. I’ll probably make you eat some fruit too.” I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

 

“Fine.” he said to the ground. It sounded like he was muttering ‘I’ll eat all the good stuff when you’re off to college’ as he put more of my things into a box.

 

“Really Dad? You don’t think I haven’t planned ahead, everyone at the station knows to keep an eye on you and don’t give me that ‘they’ll listen to me cause I’m their boss look’ I got Talia to scare them. I know you and Ms.Mccall have a thing going on, don’t try and deny it. I’ve  seen you putting extra time in at the gym and wearing cologne more often than not. She’s already on board with making you eat right.” I said while laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

 

“We’re just seeing where things go son. She hasn’t really been with anyone since Rafael and I don’t know if I’m completely ready to be in relationship yet.” he said with a sad smile.

 

I swallowed the lump that began to arise in my throat as I thought of my mom.

 

“Dad, mom would have wanted you to be happy and if Ms.Mccall makes you happy than do it. God knows you deserve it, you’ve been a great father and friend to me. Even though I was a handful, you did your absolute best. I mean look at me, college bound with a full ride scholarship.Scott and I have tried to set you up so many times in high school. We’re already basically brothers, why not make it official right.” I said while my eyes started to swell with tears.

 

“Jesus christ Stiles, I’m not asking her to marry me. I’d like for her to be my official girlfriend or whatever you kids call it these days. Damn you kid, bringing out all these emotions in your old man.” he laughed while pulling me into a tight embrace.

 

“It’s good to see you happy again Dad.” I said while pulling away.

 

“Now let’s get this packing done so I can have my real Bacon in the morning.” he said while tapping up some boxes.

 

After nearly 2 hours, we had mostly everything packed up and we were both exhausted.

 

“Hey Dad, I think I’m gonna go take a shower and go passed out.” I laughed out.

 

“Me too kid, I hope you sleep well Stiles. Night.” he yawned in return while exiting my room and walking towards his.

 

I tried to call Scott but he didn’t answer so I left a quick voicemail about how I was moving in with Derek instead. I wonder if he is even awake?

 

_I think I’m gonna go visit her grave tomorrow. I haven’t been there since graduation._

 

**I thought I told you to go to bed Stiles, but are sure? The last time you went to her grave you had a panic attack.**

 

_Yeah I’ll be fine, last time I hadn’t been there in years and all the emotions hit me at once. Thanks for being there with me by the way._

  


**I’d go anywhere with you Stiles if you needed me too. She would have been so proud to see the man you turned out to be. You’ve got a full ride scholarship to NYU and graduated top of your class and made first line on Lacrosse. I know I am really proud of you.**

 

I felt the tears start to stream down my face as I read and re-read his message to me. It was so small but yet it means so much to me. This is exactly why I’m in love with Derek Hale he makes everything better no matter what it is. I’m completely in love with Derek and I can’t stop it, not that’d I really want to anyway.

 

_Thanks Derek, I really mean this I literally don’t know what I’d do with you._

 

**No problem Stiles, I’m always here for you. The same goes for me, I don’t know what I would do without you either Stiles. Now go get some rest Stiles and I’ll see ya in few.**

 

_Night Derek (for real this time)_

 

**Night Stiles, sleep well :)**

 

I quickly showered and flailed face first onto my bed. I felt my eyelids droop shut as flittering thoughts of how completely and utterly fucked I was because I’m moving in with Derek and he’s the love of my life and he doesn’t know it.

 

 


	2. Homecoming of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years guys :) I hope you all had a wonderous holiday and got amazing gifts. I got the new laptop and my phone fixed so that's awesome. I got the Tay Swizzle perfume (smells great btw defiantly recommend it) and my sister got me the one direction movie so yeah it was great Christmas :) Anyways sorry for long wait had finals and the holidays which is a family packed time for me here's chapter 2. Also any mistakes let me know and I will fix them

Chapter 2- Stiles P.O.V.

I awoke to the aroma of bacon surrounding me. I tried to get a read on the clock on the wall but my eyes just wouldn't focus. I rubbed them a bit and then it came to focus. _12:00 pm! Shit_ I was suppose to make my dad breakfast 4 hours ago before he headed off to the gym.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.." I muttered to myself as I made my way downstairs. I looked on the couch and saw that Melissa and my father were cuddled up together while drinking some tea. I sighed as entered the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.

"Hey Scott, smells like Derek's french toast. I didn't know he taught you how to make it. Why did he teach you how to make it and not me that bastard, I do most of the cooking anyway."I said while grabbing my juice from the fridge and taking a swig of it.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Scott." the familiar voice said. I felt the butterflies arise in my stomach as I turned around to face the voice.

"DEREK!" I screamed while running towards him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I tackled him. He made a small chuckling sound before lifting us off the floor and spinning me around.

"Hey Stiles." he said into my ear as he set me down the ground. I felt shiver run through my spine as his embrace tightened on me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent.

"What are you doing here Derek? The last time I talked to you, I thought you were in New York."I asked while continuing to enjoy his arms around me because I know they'd be gone soon.

"Well before you tackled me to the Kitchen floor, I was cooking breakfast for John and Melissa." He chuckled while running his hand up and down my back and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I meant here in Beacon Hills smart ass."I chuckled.

"Did you really think I  was gonna let you go to your mom's grave alone." he said while pulling me even closer than I already was. I felt the tears start welling up in my eyes. Derek traveled across the country to be here with me so I didn't have to visit my moms grave alone.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice against his neck.

"Also do you really believe I was gonna miss a pack road trip."He said while letting arms fall loosely around my waist so I could look at his face.

"No, that doesn't sound like Derek to me." I chuckled while looking him straight in the eye.

His eyes were a vibrant green and it took my breathe away. I shifted my eyes towards his lips without even thinking about it. I saw his eyes shift down to my lips when I looked back at his eyes. I started to lean in and so did he. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine when we heard a cough from the doorway. I mentally groaned. The universe has very mean way of showing that Derek and I aren't meant to be. I sighed as Derek arms slipped from around my waist and mine fell to my sides.

"Not that I want to break up this reunion, but I'd really like to eat some of that real Bacon Stiles promised me." My dad said from the doorway.

“No problem Sir, it’ll be up in about 5 minutes.”Derek said while giving him a smile and I smiled as well because when Derek Hale smiles everybody smiles.

“Son, what have I told you about calling me Sir? I’ve known you since you were 3.” my dad said in a stern voice. Derek snorted as he turned back to the food cooking on the stove.

I stood next to Derek for few minutes trying to figure out how to help. Usually I have reign of the kitchen but Alpha Derek is in the kitchen, therefore  I can not have control because _"he's the alpha"_. I rolled my eyes as I thought of the statement, Derek just a giant puppy not an Alpha werewolf.

"So Alpha, do you need any of my services in the kitchen." I asked in a British accent. He muttered something only werewolf's could hear.

"I'm sorry Mr.Fuzzybut but would you mind speaking up because not everyone in this room become a thing that goes bump in the night." I said while bumping his shoulder.

"I just said that I really missed you Stiles."Derek said while pulling me into another hug. I felt my heart skip a beat as he began to nuzzle my neck.

"I really missed you too Sourwolf." I said while running my fingers through his hair. I felt him smile against my neck and it made smile in return.

"Go sit and talk with your dad, I'll bring you out a plate when it's done." He said while pushing me in the direction of the living room.

"I still can't believe you're here but I'm really glad you are." I said while giving him a small smile.

"Well you'll believe it when you have my french toast it about 5 minutes. _Go Sit Stiles_ " Derek said while flashing his red eyes at me. I rolled my eyes as I went towards the living room.

"The red flashy eye thingy doesn't work on me Mr.Alpha." I said while falling gracefully (not) into  the recliner.

"It will one day." Derek said from the kitchen. I chuckled, if only he knew the effect it had on me.

If anything when Derek flashes his red eyes on me I kinda get turned. It's really fucking hot okay. _Well Maybe it's just a Derek thing I thought to myself._ I shook my head to rid myself of anymore boner inducing thoughts. I looked over at my dad and he was making stupid lovey dovey hand gestures towards me that I knew were about Derek and I's reunion in the kitchen, he wasn't able to say anything because there's a werewolf in the house.

"Shut up Dad, no one asked you." I said while groaning into the pillow. My father being the admirable man that he is just kept making hand gestures and laughing about it until he heard plates clink in the Kitchen. I sighed as I saw Derek carrying 4 plates into the living room and passed them to all of us. He sat down at my legs and began eating.

"So Derek how's being Alpha working out for you." My dad said in between bites.

"Pretty well actually, even though I wasn't ready to be an Alpha, I've taken to it pretty well I think. I just wish that I  hadn't had to kill Julia over it." Derek said with sad smile.

"I know Derek but you saved Melissa's, Chris's, and I's life and put an end to her crazy emissary's human sacrifices  by doing so. I just wish she hadn't taken advantage of you to do so. I know after Kate you didn't wanna date again but.." my dad trailed off and Derek gave him a knowing smile.

Derek and Dad continued to talk as I thought about the fire. The Hale Fire was one of the towns biggest events excluding the snow storm that happened last year. Derek had started dating Kate Argent in their senior year and they looked like they'd be the high school sweethearts until Derek figured out that he wasn't really into girls and that Kate was using him. She turned completely psycho and tried to burn Derek's family alive with help of her sister-in-law and father. She claimed that the Hale family had not been following the code and decided that they needed to be exterminated. In the end only Kate, Gerad, and Victoria were the ones incarcerated. My dad had just been promoted to Sheriff and was the first on scene when they had tried to flee. Talia and Peter had tackled Kate and Victoria to ground while Laura had knocked Gerad out. The three of them remain in a psych ward somewhere in Canada. Chris soon divorced Victoria and disowned Kate and Gerad. He went over to Hale house hold to apologize for his family's actions and tried to make amends. Peter had answered the door and it was love at first sight for the both of them. Now they've been happily married for 3 years.

"Where's Scott?" I asked Melissa as Derek grabbed our plates brought them to the Kitchen.

"Supposedly packing with Alison." She said while rolling her eyes and I laughed.

"How is Scott's alpha thing going Ms.Mccall." Derek said as he walked back into the living and sat down on the floor next to me and laid his head on leg.

"Great actually, though he's still a little wary about Deaton going out of town to get certain stuff for Stiles emissary training to be the new pack emissary." Melissa said to Derek.

"I can teach him some stuff when we get to NYU, I've learned a couple things from Tomlinson pack up there."

"That would be great Derek, thanks I'm sure Scott will appreciate it as will Laura. He's not a very fast learner you know." She said while shaking her head at ground.

"Trust me I know, I've heard enough from both Stiles and Laura about his learning style." he said while laughing.

We all got up and Derek followed me to my room. He sat on the bed and made himself comfortable as I went through my clothes to find something decent to wear to the cemetery. I felt Derek's eyes on my as I took off my t-shirt.

"See something you like Hale." I said while wiggling my eyebrows at him, them mentally kicking myself in the ass for having no filter. Derek would never like me in that way what so ever, I'm just some stupid kid to him nothing more.

"Yes, Laura's workouts have defiantly more captivating than before" Derek said. His voice sound deeper than before and it made a my body tingle all over by the roughness of it. I could imagine how he would sound whispering all the things he wants to do to me while opening up slowly. _Holy fuck!_ I need to calm down before there was a major situation in my pants, when did these jeans get so tight. I quickly thought of my dad and Melissa do unmentionable things to will away my boner and thank fuck it worked.

"Hey I just gotta fix my hair and then will go to the cemetery." I said to him. He nodded and started to look through my comic books by the bed. I quickly fixed my hair and grabbed my jacket from the back of the door.

"You ready." Derek said while passing me my wallet and keys.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said giving him a sad smile. I ventured down stairs, while Derek went to go use the restroom, when I saw something I shouldn't have. My dad and Melissa were full on _making out_ on the couch and they were making _noises!_ No wonder why it was so fucking quite while Derek and I were up stairs.

" _DAD!_ "I screamed as they jumped apart. Melissa was trying to fix her blouse as my dad fixed his shirt.

"Sorry son we kinda forgot you and Derek were here." He said while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay just next time wait until I'm out of the house or country... Yeah country sounds about right." Derek chuckled next to me and I jumped about 15 feet in the air which made Melissa and Dad howl with laughter.

"Oh jesus fuck, do I need get you a damn bell Fido, you don't just sneak up on people." I said while clutching my heart. _Damn werewolfs._ The dick or sorry Derek chuckled next to me seeming to  have read my thoughts, I growled under my breathe which made him laugh harder.

"So uh where are you and Derek headed." He asked while trying not awkwardly hold Melissa's hand. She rolled her eyes and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Derek and I are gonna visit Mom, then head over to the twins or Talia's haven't quite decided yet." I said.

"Tell her Hi, both Talia and Mom, from me and that I'll come visit soon." He said while giving  me a half smile.

"Will do Sheriff." I winked at him as Derek and I exited the house.

"So your dad and Melissa are finally a thing." Derek said.

"Yeah he told me about it last night, I'm glad he finally found someone. It's really nice to see him smile again." I said while starting up my jeep.

"It is nice to see him smile again. I can guarantee you that my mom and Chris already planning the wedding." Derek said while we drove towards the road.

"Dude I'm pretty sure Scott and I planned their wedding when we were like 10. It was about 3 years after she had passed and Scott and I planned out how we were gonna finally be brother because Scott's dad left and Dad was comforting her." I said while chuckling at the memory of Scott and I. I stopped off at the flower shop to get some fresh lilies for the grave and then got back in the car. We sat in silence the rest of the way there and I could feel the lump in my throat begin to form. I pulled into the cemetery and felt my breathe grow shorter.

"Stiles breathe, it's gonna be okay. I'm right here for you and I'm not going anywhere let's go tell your mom what a wonderful man you turned out to be." Derek said while helping calm my breathing. I smiled up at him and smiled back. I got out of the car and he slipped his hand into mine a gave it a ressuring squeeze to let me know he still there as we began our trek to my moms tombstone.

"Hey Mom." I said as soon as we reached the marker. I got down on my  knees and Derek did as well, he threw his arm over my shoulder as I began to talk to my mom.

"So I graduated top of my class,which was pretty amazing considering all that happened. Who would have thought werewolfs could be real but of coarse you already knew that considering you and Talia were bestfriends. Well I know you can see me now. Her son Derek and I are bestfriends so I guess you picked good friends. I got a full ride to NYU and a place to live to that's pretty awesome. I don't know if Dad has stopped by yet but I think he will soon. He sayd Hi and that he misses you alot. Him and Ms.Mccall finally got together, I think that this is good thing for him since I'll be away at college. He'll have someone here to keep him company and help him cope. I know if anyone is better for Dad than you were, it's Ms.Mccall. I love you so much mom it's hard to believe you've been gone 12 years but hey time flies when you running away from faries and crazy witches right. I just wanted to say bye before we all leave tomorrow for college. We've got a 5 day trip ahead of us so wish us luck and watch over us even though I know you will." I said while tears streamed down my face. I placed the flowers on the grave as Derek rubbed a soothing hand up and down my back.

"Hey Derek can you go start the Jeep, I want a couple minutes alone with my mom." I said to him as he nodded.

"It's was lovely to see you again Ms.Stilinski, I promise to visit next time we come up, we'll even bring more Lilies." He said while petting the tombstone. I watched as he walked away and waited till he was out of werewolf range to talk again.

"Derek is somthing else isn't he Mom? He asked me to move in with him when I get to New York. Of coarse I said yes because he's the best. I think I'm really falling for him Mom, we're not even together and I know I'm in love with him. I wish you were here because you would know what to do in situation but I'll just have to go off what you taught me. Who knows maybe we'll get together at college and live happily ever after. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I really hope Derek and I get together at some point because then the next time we come up, I can introduce him as my boyfriend and not bestfriend."I said. I kissed the tombstone and stood up.

I walked back over to the Jeep and Derek was already waiting there with open arms. I gladly went into them and buried my head in chest as I began to sob. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear while rubbing my back. I slightly relaxed on chest after about 10 minutes of me crying into his shirt.

"You did so great Stiles, you didn't have panic attack and even cracked a joke with your mom. I call that progress. So I think we should reward ourselves with Milkshakes and Curly fries for the great progress." He suggested while giving me one last hug.

"A man after my own heart." I said while hopping into the passenger, I was in no condition to drive after crying so much.

"Of course Stiles, how else would I court you without Curly Fries and Milkshakes." Derek said while pulling into the diner. I laughed as I got out the car and walked into the diner. We slid into our usual both and Isabelle came rushing to our table.

"Derek you finally came back to town we've missed you two around here." Isabelle said while giving Derek a hug.

"Yeah I'm back till tomorrow because we all start our long drive to NYU." He said while releasing her.

"You're taking away all my friends here Derek." The old lady pouted. We both bursted out in laughter as she continued to say how Derek had stolen us.

"Don't worry Izzy we'll be back for holidays."I smiled up at her.

"So just your usual today boys." she said.

"Of course, why would we have it any other way." I laughed out, she chuckled while walking back to the Kitchen to give Freddy the cook our order.

"So do you wanna head out to  Mom's place or the twins?" He asked me as Isabelle brought out Milkshakes out.

"Well we should head out to the twins but I haven't seen your mom in a while. So I making an elective decision to head out to your mom's place instead." I said while smiling at him. He nodded as we shared a basket of curly fries.

"Derek for last time I'm paying." I said while trying to hand Izzy my card.

"Uh no Stiles this was my treat to you." He said sternly while trying to give Izzy his card.

"How bout I give it to you on the house because I love you both so much and I want you Lovebirds to stop fighting." She while handing Derek the receipt and me knowing smile. I felt blush appear on my face as Derek hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks you Izzy." I said while giving her a hug.

"Stiles while you're in New York, please pull your head out of your ass and finally kiss that Hale boy, lord knows he's as crazy about you, as you are him. " she said with squeezing my shoulder.

"Pssh yeah right, he'll never like me in that way. I'll just continuesly pine from a distance, well my room because he asked me to move in with him." I said. She scoffed, rolled her eyes and began to walk away but no before she wacked me on the back of my head. I yelped and ran out the diner while rubbing the back of my head as I hopped into the Jeep.

"You okay Stiles." Derek asked as we pulled away from the diner.

"Yeah, Izzy just hit me on the back of the head for saying something again." I said while he snorted. We sat in a comfortable silence on the way to the Hale house. Laura was the first one to great us when parked.

"Baby brother how I've missed you, just fair warning Peter and Chris are here and being sickeningly cute and I'm about 2 seconds away from punching the both of them, in the face, really hard." She said while laughing and giving Derek a hug.

"Would ya look at that, she does have a heart." I said while pulling her into a hug.

"Hello to you to Stiles." she cooed as as we walked in.

"COUSIN DEREK!!" screamed Chris's and Peter's 3 year old from the kitchen. It was very rare but Chris was able to carry Peter's child and it was born a werewolf.

"JASON!" Derek screamed while picking the 3 year old and swinging him around. Jason laughed and giggled as Derek tickled him and I think I just fell more in love with him.

"Jason come on, no attacking Derek. That's what Stiles is for." Peter said while smirking as he made his way to the couch.

"Hey no attacking Stiles either Jason, Stiles is very nice person who loves you very much." I said while picking up Jason and nuzzling my head into his stomach. He giggled.

"I think that Stiles should stop referring to himself in the third person." Talia said with bemusing smile on her face as she entered the room.

"Hey Ms.H, how are you." I asked while going to hug her. She hit the back of my head and hugged me. It seems that people are not being very nice to Stiles's head right now. Wow I really need to stop referring to myself in the third person.

"What have I told you about calling me misses." She said while pushing me off.

"Sorry M'am."  I said while smirking. She gave me a look that seemed to say "you better stop messing around Stiles, I'm the alpha" while flashing her red eyes at me. I chuckled as she went to hug Derek.

"So Derek what does this visit mean?" She said questioning her son.

"Thought I'd help Sti.. ere the pack out with moving and make sure that the pack was doing alright without me here."

"Of coarse we are Derek, in fact it's even better when your not here. I can make out with Chris without obscene gagging sounds." Peter said as Derek percided to making overly dramatic gagging sounds. Everyone dissolved into laughter.  Peter rolled his eyes and kissed Chris before coming to grab Jason from my lap.

"It time for someone to go use the potty." He said while bringing Jason up the stairs.

"He's really good with kids for being so creepy." I said which made everyone chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna go help Aiden pack since I've got mine all done and it seems Stiles is preoccupied with my baby brother." she said while gesturing towards where Derek and I sat. My head was in his lap and he had his hand in my hair.

"Make sure you actually pack sis, we are leaving tomorrow." Derek said while winking at his sister, she turned pink and growled as she went out the door.

"Peter and I will make sure Allison helps Scott pack since it's pretty obvious Stiles isn't moving anywhere for a while." Chris said while standing up. I thanked them and they got out of the house and headed towards there's house.

"So it's looks like that you're free for the rest of the day, wanna stay for dinner?" Derek asked me. I nodded and continued to watch whatever show was playing on tv. _Teen Wolf?_ I think it was. A show about Teenage Werewolves, it's probably really stupid. So I definitely shouldn't get into it because I'll become emotionally invested it and then become distraught after every episode and hate everything until the next episode.

"Hey mom what are we having for dinner." Derek asked

"Homemade Turkey pot pie, because it's Stiles favorite." Talia said while winking at me.

"Of course she makes my favorite because I'm her favorite." I said while Derek pouted and it was possibly the funniest thing on the planet.

"It was only because I usually got to send you home at the end of the day." She smirked as my jaw dropped and Derek began to laugh.

"Hey mom Stiles and I are going up to my room, call us down when dinner's ready or if you need help setting the table."

"Okay Derek, no funny business while I'm home." She said and Derek cheeks turned pink. She turned to wink at me and I looked at her with confused expression on my face.

"Come on Stiles lets leave my meddling mother in the kitchen to make her potpie." Derek said while dragging me by the hand to out of the kitchen and to his room.

"So whatcha wanna watch?" Derek said while turning on the TV.

"Uh how bout, How To Train Your Dragon." I said while laying down on my side of the bed. He smiled and went to put the dvd. He laid down next to me as the movie started.

"How's dealing with the darkness?" He asked.

"Honestly it sucks, I've been having night terrors, so as result I haven't slept well. It's easier to deal with when I'm around pack but we've been so busy the last month with getting ready for college we haven't really had the time to hang out so it's gotten a little worse but I'm coping." I said while turning towards him.  He pulled me into chest and my heart began to race. He rubbed his hand up and down my back as I began to relax in his arms.

"Get some sleep Stiles, I know you need it. You know your dad could never thank you enough for sacrificing yourself for him. He loves you so much. So please just get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." He said into my ear as he started to get up.

"Stay."I said to him. He smiled and crawled back in the bed next to me while throwing a blanket over us.

"I promise I won't go anywhere Stiles, I'll always be here." was his responce to me tightening my embrace on him. I soon fell asleep to the sound of Derek's heart beat and felt him kiss my forehead before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so as always you can check me out on tumblr if you want
> 
> http://eliciadewhirstiloveyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> So yeah until next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with graduation requirements and moving and all that Senior Jazz but here's chapter 3, I didn't wanna give you guys some half assed chapter I wanted it to be practically perfect when I published it, let me know what you all think of it and if I have an spelling errors and what not I'll fix them no problem :))) ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME THEM, you can inbox me on tumblr or just comment on here 
> 
> eliciadewhirstiloveyou.tumblr.com
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS, until next time :)

I never thought leaving home would be this hard. I've always pictured it to be an easy process, packing my things, loading them up in the jeep, and then driving off into the sunset but here I stand unable to leave my childhood room because thought of leaving Beacon Hills scares the holy living shit out of me. A slight type on the door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked while stepping into my childhood bedroom.

"No I'm really not." I said while dropping down onto my bed.

"You want me to get Derek?" Lydia asked.

"I'm already here Lyds." Derek said while coming into the room. She quietly exited out of the room with quick peck on my cheek. I gave her sad smile as she exited and Derek sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek said while rubbing his hand down my back. "Nothing, just kinda mildly freaking out about moving and leaving Beacon Hills." I said while curling more into ball than I was before.

"Why?" he asked while pulling me into his arms.

"I don't even know." I said as I felt the tears fill up in my eyes.

"Did my mom ever tell you what happened when I got ready to leave 3 years ago." he questioned. I shook my head at him and he chuckled.

"Well I wasn't exactly the model adult you see right now...” Derek trailed off, I gave him a look of confusion.

"Model Adult?"I scoffed.

"Yes Stiles, believe or not I am an adult, functioning member of society and I even pay taxes. But umm I kinda of ran away into the woods for probably 3 days and just went crazy. I literally could not function, I was scared to leave the pack and be on my own in New York. I just come into my Alpha status and I had to leave my pack behind. My mom found me crying in a cave and told me that just because you're going away doesn't mean you're leaving your home behind. Pack sticks together no matter what, just because you're gone doesn't mean you can't come back." Derek said to me. I slowly nodded and began to get up. Derek stood up and helped back to my feet. I smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. We made our way down stairs and I saw that my dad was standing at the edge of stairs with Peter.

"You okay son." he asked. I nodded and pulled him into hug and I felt my shoulder dampen. My dad swore he wasn't crying as pulled Derek into another room and I was left with Peter.

"Sup creeper wolf." I smiled at him.

"Oh Stiles, a man after my mine own heart." Peter chuckled while pretend swooning into my arms.

"So whatya want Mr. Creeper."

"I just wanted to talk to you about Derek before you left." Peter said with a mischievous smile. I groaned and smacked my head against the wall.

"Oh come on Stiles it isn't that hard, I just wanted to let you know that I hope you have fun living with Derek in New York. Honestly I think this is the best decision that the pack could have made collectively all going to the same college. I just hope you know that I've seen how you look at my dear nephew and I really think you should make a move."Peter said with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe, even though I highly doubt he's in to me." I said while giving him a sad smile. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away from while shaking his head. Chris gave him a small peck laughed at what he just told him.

I smiled as I walked out the doors towards the cars. Melissa was already standing there with Scott and Isaac. She swore she had allergies when she began to cry as did Talia with Cora and Laura. Chris was standing there with Peter saying goodbye to Allison and Lydia. Jackson was talking with Boyd's mom while Erica and the twins we're talking with Erica's father. Everyone looked so happy as we all took a picture together for the parents. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Aiden, Cora, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Myself, Derek, Laura, Boyd, Danny, and Ethan all lined up and waited for them to finish taking pictures. Derek slipped his arms around my waist and tickled me so I broke out laughing and then all chaos broke loose. Everyone was either tickling each other or putting someone in a headlock. We probably looked like a bunch of nutcases but I really didn't care I was with my pack and we were happy, that's all that really mattered to me.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Turns out the driving situations weren't too hard to figure out at all. Laura and Aiden in her Camaro. Derek, Isaac, and I in my jeep with my stuff in the back which oddly enough was only like 2 boxes and backpack. Boyd and Erica in the jeep that the pack parents got them as graduation present with a trailer of everyone else’s stuff attached to the back of it. Cora, Lydia, and Ethan in Cora's truck with Isaacs, Scotts, Aiden’s, and Ethan’s bike in the back. Jackson and Danny in Jackson's Porsche with the house/dorm warming gifts that the rest of the pack got us but we couldn't open them until we got to New York. Scott and Allison in Allison's car with another trailer with everyone's stuff in it. Lydia's mom is making the drive over next week with her car, then flying back. Everything was going just fine until stopped to get gas before leaving town.

"I think we should switch before we get out of California." Derek said while pulling the nozzle out of the gas compartment and putting it in the gas tank.

"We should really switch halfway through Nevada, that way whoever has the next shift can get some sleep." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Maybe we should listen to me because I have done this drive before Stiles." Derek said pointedly while putting gas nozzle back in its compartment.

"How bout we ask Isaac." I said in snarky tone while turning towards him.

"I think I should take the keys and drive while you two get some rest." Isaac said while man handling me in to the make shift bed that was in the backseat. He somehow got Derek to come lay down next to me in the back.

"Isaac come on, I was supposed to on the first driving shift." I protested from the backseat.

"No Stiles, you and Derek are at each other’s throats because you guys decided to take a nap yesterday and then stay up all night talking. You need read rest Stiles, I can tell. The bags under your eyes don't lie." Isaac said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I sighed and pulled the cover up to my waist.

"Mm sorry Derek, I didn't mean to argue with you." I said into my pillow, hoping Derek wasn't too mad at me.

"It's fine Stiles, we shouldn't have stayed up all night." He said as I turned towards him. He smiled at me and I almost forgot how to breathe.

"Night Derek."

"Night Stiles". I feel asleep with a fleeting thought of Derek sleeping right next to me.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Come on Stiles, it's raining." Derek laughed as I continued stand in doorway._

_"So what if it's raining Der, maybe it's on my bucket list to get kissed in the rain by the person I'm getting married too and am completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with." I said while pulling Derek closer to me._

_"But I don't want you to get sick Stiles, I really hate seeing my mate in pain." Derek said while pouting. My heart fluttered every time he said mate, it was completely surreal that I was Derek's mate and that he was mine just as much as I was his._

_"Come on Derrrreekkkk, I promise I won't stay out to long, just enough to kiss you and then we head back inside and watch American Horror story on the couch, maybe I'll even give a mind altering blow job." I pleaded with him while sticking out my bottom lip. He sighed with a small smile on his lips and pulled me out in the pouring rain. I laughed as he pulled me against his chest. I put my arms around his neck as his went to the small of my back._

_"I'm so glad I asked you to marry me Stiles." Derek said while placing his forehead on mine. "I'm glad I said yes Sourwolf." I said while smiling. He began to lean forward when I heard this annoying clicking sound....._

I awoke to the sound of something clicking. It took a minute for me to open my eyes but eventually I did and I saw that I was curled into Derek's chest and he had his arms securely around my waist. I turned my head up to see that he was fast asleep and he looked completely at peace. I buried my head in chest and inhaled his sent when I heard a snort from the front seat. I craned my head to see who was laughing at me.

"Aww aren't you and my older brother adorable." Cora cooed at me.

"Shut up Cora, when did you get in here? Why are you in here? What happened to your car? How are you in here? Who's driving your car?" I whispered yelled.

"Oh stop complaining, I'm here because Isaac needed rest and didn't want to wake you guys because he knew you needed the sleep. Don't even try to protest Stilinski, I know you haven't been sleeping, I felt it through the pack bond." Cora said with a small smile on her face. "

Oh, well how long have I been asleep."

"Uhh I think about 20 hours, give or take a half hour. You started to whimper in your sleep and then Derek pulled you into his chest and you've been dead to the world ever since." Isaac said.

"What state are we in?" "Half way through Kansas, almost in Missouri I think."

"Well at the next rest stop wake me up, I swear to god if you don't I'll put mountain ash infused with wolfs bane in both of your cereals." I threatened. I heard them chuckle but shake their head yes. I closed my eyes and curled more into Derek. I heard him sigh and pull me closer. I feel asleep quickly as I did the first time because of Derek arms around my waist.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This time I awoke to sound of people laughing quietly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Danny, Cora, Laura, Erica, Lydia, and Allison had assembled in the front seat and we're taking pictures and laughing with each other.

"You know your guy’s interest in my love life is quite astounding and probably needs to be evaluated by a trained mental health care professional." I mumbled to them while trying to get out of Derek's death grip.

"Stiles come back here, I'm cold and sleepy" He said while snuggling into my pillow. They all laughed and quietly exited the car.

I turned my head towards the beautiful sleeping man next to me and heard him sigh happily as I ran my free hand through his hair.

"Wake up Der, we're at the rest stop." I said in a quiet voice. He grumbled something into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. I laughed quietly and began to help him up.

"What state are we in? Are we in Texas? It defiantly smells like Texas." Derek said while sitting up.

"How does Texas have specific smell?" I laughed.

"Just does." Derek said while sleepily stretching. I guess his shirt had ridden up while we were sleeping because I was getting a beautiful view of his abs.

"See something you like Stilinski?" Derek said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't? What it's to ya _Hale_?" I said while exiting the car. His jaw dropped and I felt myself smirk because Yes I, Stiles Stilinski, made Derek Hale's jaw drop. I chuckled and winked at him. He quickly shut his jaw and began to get up.

"Oh look Stiles and Derek finally stopped flirting long enough to get out of the car." Danny laughed as I walked over to him with red cheeks.

"Shut up Danny." I muttered at him as I felt my cheeks deepen in red.

"Stiles you okay?" Derek asked from behind me.

"Yeah, just need to use the bathroom and get some snacks for the road. You want anything Der?" I smiled at him.

"Maybe a MTN Dew and some reeses." Derek said with a smirk.

"Okay well you go fill up the gas tank and I'll get all the other stuff." I said while heading to the bathroom. I quickly made use of the gross gas station bathroom and went to go grab some snacks.

"But I want this bag." I heard Isaac say.

"So what, it's mine." Scott said. I rounded the corner and saw that Isaac and Scott fighting over a bag Twizzlers.

"Idiots." I muttered to myself as I made my way over to them.

"Hey Stiles you should tell is sac these are mine." Scott said while flashing his red eyes at Isaac.

"But Stiles I grabbed them first." Isaac said while flashing is yellow eyes at Scott. I pinched the bridge of my nose as they continued squabble like school children.

"Oi idgits how bout this, Scott you give Isaac back his Twizzlers and then you grab another bag. We don't need to start furry territory battle in the middle of a.."

"Missouri." Isaac piped in. "Yeah the middle of a Missouri gas station okay?" I said to them. Scott pouted while grabbing another bag of twizzlers. Isaac smiled shyly at Scott and he smiled right back. I rolled my eyes as the play fought back to the register. I quickly grabbed my snacks for the road and headed back to my baby. My baby meaning my jeep not Derek. _Sure whatever you say Stiles my stupid head decided to through in._ I quickly made way back to the jeep and got in driver's seat . Derek got in the passenger and smiled as I passed him a MTN Dew.

"Why is Cora still here?" "I wanted to actually nap and not deal with J and Lyds bicker about that stupid Teen Wolf show they've become obsessed with lately." Cora mumbled sleepily.

"Hey from what I've watched it's a pretty good show. Also the dorky best friend is totally gay for the bad boy with emotional baggage. I can feel the sexual tension through the screen." Isaac said while lying next to Cora.

I heard Derek release a growl as Cora shifted closer to Isaac.

"Oh come on Big Bad, you know Isaac is totally gay for Scott and utterly devoted Allison. I mean sure a 3 way relationship is a little odd but they totally love each other and I'm glad they're happy." I said while attempting to sooth Derek. "Keep your hands where I can see them Lahey." Derek said half-jokingly.

"Only if you and Stiles keep your hands off each other." Cora said while smirked at me. I blushed red as Derek released my hand. _When did I start holding hands with Derek?_

"No funny business." Derek huffed while giving me a small smile, I counted it as a small victory and smiled back. I quickly started the car and prayed that no more mentions of my hopeless crush on Derek.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

4 gas refills, 3 awkward conversations, 2 flat tires, and 1 minor bathroom break we had made it to New York all in one piece. I dropped Cora of at the dorms with Isaac trailing closely behind her. I laughed as Isaac tripped up the stairs to kiss Scott. I let Derek drive us to his apartment. He ahead of me to go open up the apartment as I grabbed some of my boxes. I tried to open the door but I couldn't open door.

"You need some help with that." a voice said behind me. I turned around and I was met with a pair of green eyes that could rivals Derek’s. I did a quick scan of the guy’s body and I was defiantly impressed with what I saw.

"Yeah that'd be great actually." I said. He grabbed a couple of boxes out of the back of my jeep and opened the door for me. We walked up until I saw Derek and he was hugging a very adorable cute Asian hugging him and he was smiling down at her while continuing to talk to her. I felt a pang of jealousy make its way up into my heart so I turned towards Deputy Pretty Eyes and smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks for helping me.." I trailed off because I hadn't got the cutie on duty's name yet he was about to respond but we heard a girl yelling and it caught m attention.

"KYLE JAMES PARRISH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU LEAVE YOUR GOD DAMN PORN IN THE DVD PLAYER ONE MORE TIME I WILL FUCKING PISS ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND TELL YOUR DAD YOU ARE ACTUALLY IN COP SCHOOL NOT MED SCHOOL." I heard a girl yell from behind. I turned and was met with a very beautiful girl, who seemed to be headed towards Deputy pretty eyes. _Seriously is everyone in this damn apartment complex attractive._

"Oh shush it Malia at least it wasn't my gay porn." He said while winking at me. I flushed a deep shade red and looked towards the ground.

"Maila stop screaming the hallway, I have sensitive wolfy ears ya know." Derek said while coming up behind Parrish with the cute Asian girl that made the jealousy pang again.

"Yeah yeah whatever Derek, who's the cutie with Parish here? I'm assuming he's from Beacon Hills correct?" She said while looking me up and down. I flushed under her gaze.

"This is Stiles, he's moving in with me since Jack decided to move out on his own." Derek said while pulling towards the little group.

"Hi." I said while waving at them. The little Asian girl and Malia started awing and pulled me in for hug.

"He's the Stiles you're always talking about, he's absolutely cute. I just wanna corrupt him in a closet." Malia said while releasing me.

"Stop trying to corrupt the innocent Malia not everyone is about sex." Derek said while laughing.

"Hey I'll have you know, I'm not innocent as you think I am Derek." I said while immediately regretting what I just said.

"Maybe we should test some of those out just to be sure." Kyle said while checking me out again.

"Maybe." I said while winking at him. He smirked and looked at the ground. "

So I forgot to introduce everyone, that's Malia and Kira they're sorta of dating but fucking around with other people, also they are in the Tomlinson pack and thats.."

"Kyle, we met outside, he's helping bring up my stuff." I said while eyeing Kyle. I heard Derek cough breaking my eye contact Kyle.

"Okay well so we've had a long day of driving and stuff so we need to go to bed so I'll talk to you guys later." Derek said in a gruff voice.

"It was nice meeting you guys and thanks for helping me again Kyle."

"No problem Stiles, if you ever need helping breaking in your new bedroom I'm right across the hall." He said while winking and exiting into his apartment. I flushed one more time before following Derek into his apartment.

"I know this may sound weird Stiles but don't trust Parish, he's basically a walking STD." Derek said.

"Maybe I'm just looking for some fun." I said while he took a deep breath.

"Okay just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Derek said with eyes full of concern.

"I know Derek, I probably won't do anything with him anyways, and I've got shit to do with College and Emissary training so I won't have the time." I said while giving him a smile.

"Okay make sure to have tomorrow night free, I've got a surprise for you and I know you'll love it." Derek said while pulling me in for a hug.

"Sure Derek, whatever you wanna do." I said while holding him close.

"I'm so glad you're here Stiles." Derek said into my hair.

"Me too Sourwolf." I said while staying in the comfort of his arms.

“Well I’m going to get some rest and you should come with me because I don’t want you to wake me up later by climbing into bed with me.” Derek smirked while leading me towards his bedroom.

“Fine Derek but only because I’m exhausted from driving all day.” I laughed while pulling off my shoes and pants. I quickly got into bed felt like I was in heaven .

“Don’t drool on my pillow Stiles, it’s not attractive.” Derek laughed while climbing into bed next to me.

“Oh shut up Big Bad, this bed is amazing. I hope you plan on making breakfast tomorrow because I’m gonna be hungry because I’m going to bed without dinner.”

“Only the best for my Stiles, now go to sleep we've got a busy day planned and no I’m not telling you what we’re doing.” Derek said while turning out the light. I gave a slight chuckled before shuffling closer to him. I can’t wait to see what Derek had planned, I hope it doesn’t make me cry. The last thought before I fell asleep that night as Derek arms pulled me closer was

_My Stiles, Derek had called me his Stiles…._

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should comment and tell me what you think and maybe if you wanted to checkout my tumblr 
> 
> http://eliciadewhirstiloveyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
